Is this funny to you Aercus!
by shadowolf54
Summary: You think your life is weird? Try being Justin for a day. Come and read about the fuck up(or interesting if your into this type of stuff) of Justin's life. Fill with sex, action, sex, romance, and more sex! A story filled with everything you every wanted.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a one chapter thing. If any one wants it to be another chapter about it there can be and i have no problem with it. You just have to tell me you want it. While that enough of me talking so I Hope you enjoy what's to come. Oh also these Pokemon are going to furry. So they are going to have human qualities. X3

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Just another day in the summer time for this normal eevee named Justin. He was sitting there reading a book that he thought was quite interesting then he's mom burst through the door. Looking straight at Justin with a smile but the smile disappeared and she look disappointed. Justin stop reading and looked at he's mom then tilted he's head, "What?"

"Why don't you ever masturbate like other kids your age i mean really..." He's mom mumbling under her breathe.

"Wait wha-" Justin was about to ask he's mother what she just said before he was cut by her by a backpack thrown at he's face.

"Your sleeping over your cousin house. You remember where they live." Said as she was lending against door fame in a seductive pose.

Justin just looked at her with a blink stare being use to the all the sex attention he's mother keep trying to give him. After that horrible day when he just turn 15. And she explain sex to him.

*Flashback*

"Ahhh~.." Justin at the computer rubbing he's large cock and wearing headphones so he could the Pokemon porn better. He didn't he mom come home into the door and the fact that he wasn't quiet about he's moaning. He's mom heard moaning and thought he was having sex in her house.

"Hell no! He's not fucking in my house unless I can record him!" She ran up the stairs and slammed op the door screaming at him.

"Who are you fucking?!" She noticed he was just staring at a computer screen but it was too late for her to leave. Because Justin turn around and screamed back as he came in he's mom direction. And landed all over her shirt and face. She stood there in shock. As Justin sat there with eyes widen and panting hard. As the two stared at each other Justin's mom looked at he's dick and thought to herself.

'Bigger than he's father..' She made an impressed face as she slowly nodded her head. Making Justin face turn as red as a Flareon.

"Why don't you ever knock! Get out!" Justin scream as he tried to cover himself as he's mother broke the trace and blush back cover her eyes.

"Do that inside a woman and that's how you get babies!" She screamed back as she slammed the door back and left Justin scarred and just sat there thinking about what he's mom just said.

"Eww..." Justin said as he looked at he's hand and saw cum all over it.

*Flashback End*

Justin just sat there on he's bed thinking about that very moment and sighed.

"Yes I know where she lives but why do I have to go over to her house. I'm 18 now and it's awkward to do this at this age." He said as he was putting book down looked inside the backpack seeing clothes already in inside the bag thinking, 'the fuck?'

She walked over to him and grabbed Justin and started pulling him downstairs. "Because me and her mother think it's going to be a good idea for you to see your family once in a while. It's been 3 years since you last saw her." As she said her last word she throw Justin out the house and stood in he's way from coming back in.

"You can come back home when you sleep over there for a night or 2 if you want." She smiled and wink at him then slammed the door in he's face.

"Why do you slam the door all the fucking time!" Justin yells and sighs as he sits on the steps looking inside the bag. He saw he's phone, headphone, a charger, two sets of clothes, and a camera. He sat there looking at the camera and looked through it seeing it had a night vision on it and could record videos.

'Why did she give me a camera?' Justin thought as he was walking to he's cousin's house. 'Well it cant be that bad i remember she was pretty weird but couldn't have changed that much ssince the last three years.' He smiled and chuckled at some of the old times he had with he's cousin.

After and hour or so he was in front of his cousin Diamond house who was a Glaceon. He walked up to the door and took a deep breath then knock on the door. 'Okay don't fuck this up you haven't seen her in 3 years and you don't want your first impression to her is that your a some weirdo.' He thought to himself as he walked back and forth on the pouch as he saw the door open and was expecting a nerdy girl with glasses. But what he saw made he's eyes widen and jaw drop.

A beautiful Glaceon came to the door with a tank-top and shorts on. Her breast as big as hand fulls and look like they wear made for giving birth and grabbing on to during sex. Her bright blue fur and her dark blue hair looked like it went prefect together as she gently playing with it. From the corner of he's eyes he could see every male on the block looking at her and just staring like wild animals.

"Hey Justin, you okay? you look like you just saw a model or something. Hehe" Diamond smiled and giggled as she walked inside the house,"Come on in."

Justin followed her into the house and lock the door behind him and could see men getting him dirty looks not knowing that he's he cousin. He sighed as he lock the door and turn to see he's cousin walking up the stair and he couldn't help but stare at her ass with which was not too big but big enough to be noticed.

"Go wait in the kitchen I'll down shortly." Diamond said as she closed her door.

Justin sat at the table and waited for her to come down the stair. 'Okay, game plan. 1 stop thinking about fucking her. SHE YOUR GOD DAMN COUSIN!' Justin regretted having shorts on because he's raging boner was showing too well in it. As he look down at he's dick he heard he's cousin come down and saw she was wearing a short sleeve v-neck and and a little longer shorts than before.

"H-hey" He smiled awkwardly as the smell of her body being in heat hit he's nose. Justin faceplam and tip he's foot on the table as he tried thinking about a topic. "Where's your mom?"

"I live by myself hehe. I'm 21 know I don't need to live with her." She said she sat in front of him making the smell even more power. 'Fuuuuuucccckkkk' Justin took he's deep breathe and calm down. "So what do you for a living now?" Smiling at her while swaying he's tail.

"I'm a masseuse now. Would you like a free massage?" She smiled back and pointed to the couch in the living room. Justin didn't want to be rude so he nodded yes and was quickly picked up and throw on the couch. Diamond was overly joyed by this wagging her tail as she stood in front of him.

"Oh I have to get the oil. Can you get undressed for me leave on your boxers though." She said as she winked about the boxers thing as she went up stairs. As Justin was getting undress he noticed he's boner never went down and he sighed as he laid on he's stomach and groaned at the fact that it hurts to lay on he's down.

Diamond upstairs was blushing and smiling while getting her oils and towels. "Okay Daimond this has to be prefect we cant miss this chance to fuck him. We may never get another one." She said as she was looking in a mirror and building up her confidences.

"I'm ready" Justin yelled up the stairs snapping Diamond out of the trace.

"Okay I'll be right there!" She grab all her stuff and rush downstairs then she froze when she saw Justin's body. It was ripped and nice, 'nice ass!' Diamond thought as she put a towel over Justin's ass then put oils on her hands.

"Is this your first time?" She asked as she started rubbing his body and feeling he's muscles. She was rubbing her thighs together and biting her bottom lip. The smell of her body being in heat was right in Justin face as he was getting he's body rubbed.

"Y-yes~" He said as was feeling relaxed and comfortable from all this but a was holding back some moans. He felt her soft hands go down his body lower and lower until she got to his boxers. Then she stop and removed her hands.

"Okay roll over." She said as this made Justin's eyes shot open and look at her.

"But um..." Justin tried to think of a reason but nothing came out. So he put hes hard cock between he's legs and held it there so it didn't show he's dick. As he rolled over he saw Diamond face which was blushing hard and she was breathing heavily. 'Oh my god she looks hot as hell right now...' Diamond was a little disappointed when she didn't see a boner. 'What he doesn't like my body! I'm getting what i want weather he wants it out not.'

"This is why Pokemon love my massages" Diamond smiled and gently blow on her hands then rubbed Justin's body. His eyes widen then slowly closed as he moaned a little from her cold hands rubbing he's body. She was finish doing to top half of him then moves to the lower half and began doing he's legs and feet. Then Justin tried to move he's body but couldn't and was scared. She froze the oil on he's body.

He felt her remove he's boxers and he looked at her. "Hey s-stop." He looked at her and kept trying to move. Diamond pulled Justin's dick from between he's legs and rubbed it slowly looking at he's dick like it was her property.

"I waited all my life for this." She said as she kissed Justin on the lips and rubbed he's dick a little faster.

"Mmmh!" Justin blushed hearing this then slowly closed his eyes and kissed back moaning into the kiss. Diamond broke the kiss and moved her hair out the way of her face as she put he's dick in her mouth. She force the whole thing inside her mouth. Just flinched and moaned at her mercy.

"It taste so good.." She mumbled as she bobbed her he up and down on he's cock. Feeling it twitched at her every touch and her licking the head of his dick wanting to taste every part of he's cock. Justin moved he's hips as much as he could ramming he's dick into her face.

"I'm cumming!" Justin hissed as she was about to cum so hard into her then she wrapped her arms around his waist then forced whatever she could fit in her mouth as he came inside her. She moaned as she was gulping down every last drop letting none of it leaving her mouth. Justin lay then panting looking at the ceiling as Diamond lifted up her head and removed the dick from her mouth making a popping noise.

"Your so much bigger than I thought..." Diamond said as she rubbed he's dick again getting him hard again."And your ready for another round already? I cant wait to tell my colleges friends about this." Diamond smiles as she quickly became undressed and Justin noticed she was never wearing panties the wholes time. Diamond got on top of Justina and kissed him again as she rubbed her pussy on Justin's large cock.

She broke the kiss and looked Justin in the eyes saying "I love you so much Justin." She snuggled up to him and smiled. Justin couldn't help but smile as while as felt the oil starting to melt.

"I love you too Diamond" He said as he felt her put he's cock inside her and bite her bottom lips.

"Then fuck me!" She said as she moved he hips up and down on his cock riding him like no tomorrow. Justin just sat there moaning with Diamond as she wasn't showing him any mercy.

"Fuck!~" Justin was saying as she was milking he's dick so hard. She was so tight and wet Justin felt a tear roll Down he's eyes from the happiness he was feeling right now. Then Justin heard a cracking noise and he knew it was the oil finally being breakable.

He broke the icy oil and forced Diamond on her back as he started to ram he's dick inside her. She closed her eyes tightly as she was being fuck hard and she was making an overly joy face as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Your cumming inside me! Don't you dare pull this fat dick out me!" She demanded as Justin moved closer and closer to her forcing more and more of he's dick inside of her. He felt he's knot starting to get bigger as she was coming close to cumming.

"Oh fuck! Take my knot!" Justin rams he's dick inside her one last time forcing he's dick inside her and fulls her up with cum. Their tail wrapped around each other and she wraps her arms around Justin's neck and makes out with him as they cum together. But neither of them noticed that Justin's mom was in the window recording the while whole thing.

"Damn... I wish I could get fucked like that.." She said as people are walking pass watching her and hiding their kids.

After like 10 or 15 minutes Justin was able to finally pull out and lay down next to her panting still. Diamond held on to him like her life depended on it. As she nuzzled he's chest smiling she mumbled, "your mine now." She fell asleep and Justin laid there looking at her.

'What was I thinking?! Fucking her and cumming inside her. If I dont stay with her she might kill me. Literally!..'

**'Don't lie you know you really wanted this.'**

'What the fuck? Who is this?'

**'You just telling you to stop being a pussy about this. You got a massage and sex stop complaining.' **

'Very true' Justin nodded then looked at the window and saw his mom in it and he's heart dropped.

**'Is your mom? Damn that's fucked up.'**

'Wait! I thought you was me!'

'**Um look at the time your time is up!'** Justin was put to sleep as an Espeon from up stair broke her mental connection with him sighed. Then smirked hugging her pillow think, 'it's wont hurt to have some fun with him later.'

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Well that's it hehe. I hope you all enjoyed this short story. I'm thinking about continuing this story but i don't know yet. But will Justin be grounded for fucking he's cousin? Will we find out who this mystery Espeon is? Could I get a dollar an Arizona can?!

Justin: No one cares about the last one!

Me: I do! I'm thirsty!You don't know my struggle! *Living inside of a big house and is sitting on a lazy-boy love sit.*

Justin: *Rolls his eyes and sighs facepalm* Life is so hard for you.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back my faithful readers to another chapter of another amazing story! Sorry I haven't been writing, it's because of *coughs* Destiny. I can't put it down it's so fun. XD But on to the story.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After the wonderful moment Justin had with his cousin. He thought he saw his mom in the window of the living room of the house. But he was too tired to think about it and he closed his eyes and fell asleep in cousin's arms. When he finally woke up he looked at the window again and saw that there was nothing there. Then an amazing smell hit he's nose and he jumped up.

He looked into the kitchen to see that his cousin was in the kitchen cooking in her bra and panties. Then he came up behind her and hugs her from behind smelling the food more.

"This smells amazing Diamond." Justin smiles and kisses her cheek as he wrapped he's tail with her's. She smiled back and backed up to him making sure they were closer together holding he's tail tightly.

"Anything for my favorite cousin." She rubbed her nose with Justin then turned off the stove then she felt Justin's hands slowly move down her arms then he held her hands.

"Want some 'entertainment' before breakfast?" Justin whispered in her ear making them perk up then go flat on her he ,making her blush. Justin was the first male to moves on her that he actually enjoyed. Before she could answer she was moved to the counter as he grind against her and gently breath in her ear. Diamond moaned and gave in then rubbed against him.

Justin wasn't wearing any underwear so she could feel every inch of his cock and moved her panties to the side and bend down a little more showing him her, now soaking wet pussy. Justin slowly slide he's hard cock inside her making both of them moan as they were becoming one again. Justin kissed Diamond on the lips as he moved he's hips slowly because he just woke up.

Then Diamond broke the kiss and panted cupping his cheek," The faster you make me cum the faster you can eat." She said between pants then she made a face of confusion as Justin stop moving. She was about to turn and look at him, "what's wro...! AH!" She moaned as she felt her hair get pulled as he started to fuck Diamond brain's out. She was speechless as she was screaming and moaning from how hard she was getting fucked.

Justin was growling from the pleasure then he wrapped he's arms around her waist and held her close to him, making sure every last inch was going inside her and he moan into her ear. Diamond moved closer to him to more of his cock inside her tight pussy as she felt his precum shooting inside her.

"I'm on the pill so cum inside me!" She screamed as the two moaning and screaming. Justin felt Diamond pussy close down tightly on his dick and he couldn't help but force his large knot inside her. The two kissed on last time as they came at the same time holding on to each other. As they stood there panting, Diamond started making the plates with Justin's cock still inside her.

"Your never stop pleasing me." Diamond said as she removed herself from Justin's arms then put her panties back in place as she laid the plates on the table. Justin's sat down at the table then laid his head on the table and sighed not even feeling hungry anymore. Diamond kissed Justin forehead and sat next to him eating. Then suddenly a knock came at the door and Justin eyes widen thinking it was possibly Diamond boyfriend or something.

"She's here already?" Diamond said confused looking at the door confused.

"What do you mean by that? Who is she?!" Justin said as he was trying to put he's shorts on and fell on the floor pulling up his shorts. He forgot to wear a short and he answered the door seeing a flareon staying there. She looked at him up and down blushing a little.

"Is this anyway to greet your mother at the door." The flareon put her nose up in the air then walked past him then sat kitchen table staring at Diamond making her blush and look at her food trying to keep eating. Justin sat next to Diamond and tried to act like he didn't see her last night in the window.

"So how good of a mate was he?" The flareon said smirking as the light blue glareon in front of her was now dark red. Justin almost choked on his food making him cough and drink the glass of water near him. The flareon laugh and smile as she the reaction of the two.

"Mom! Dont ask questions like that!" Justin said after putting down the glass of water still trying to keep up the act.

"He was amazing good aunt Jess..." Diamond continue to look down and as Justin looked at her with a face of shock.

"Cut the act Justin I planned this all up." Jess smiled and swayed her tail evily. This was too much for Justin to handle.

**'Fuck we got caught**!' The voice was back inside of Justin's head.

'Who are you?!'

'**Don't worry about that! I'm about to save you from this.' **

'What the hell ar...' Justin felt he's heart racing then he fainted right there and fell on the ground. Diamond eyes widen as she rushed to he's side and his mother was smiling looking upstairs. As there was an espeon laying in her bed laughing her ass off. But all her laughing stopped as she heard someone coming up the stairs. Then Jess burst through the door with Justin in her arms.

"Hey! What the hell happening to knocking?" The Espeon said as she was laying there in black panties and an all black shirt. Jess laid Justin next to her then sat on the bed gently rubbing his head smiling.

"You did a good job Ashly." Jess said as she continued to rub Justin's hair and started to look at Ashly.

"Yeah so...now you can leave right?" Ashly smiled and pointed to the door. But Jess got up and walked to the door leaving Justin laying there motionless.

"Yeah me and Diamond are leaving the house for a few minutes. Me and her have to go catch up. So you have to stay here with Justin." Jess slammed the down behind her as she left the room.

"Hey you can't just leave me with him!" Ashly yelled at Jess then she heard Jess say, "too bad I already paid you in advance." After that she heard Diamond and Jess fighting downstairs.

*What's happening downstairs*

"No Please I don't want to leave Justin here alone!" Diamond is in a corner shaking in fear.

"Stop crying were just going to talk for a little while." Jess standing over her like she was a piece of meat. Then she grabbed Diamond forcing her into a pair of shorts then dragged her by the tail out the door.

"No! Justin help me!" Diamond cawing at the floor then she's out the door and it's slams close and locks.

Ashly shivers in fear being happy she was safe in her room, then she looked at the knocked out eevee next to her.

"I don't even understand why those two like you. I mean besides your muscled toned body, creamy brown hair eyes, smooth soft hair, and large dick. Your ugly as fuck to me." She said she looked at her book. 5 Minutes later she looked back at Justin a thought pass through her mind.

'I mean... a kiss won't hurt since he's asleep.' She lend over Justin and was centimeters from kissing him then Justin eyes slowly opened then he blinked. Ashly still making the kissy face looking Justin straight in the eyes.

"Ahhh!" Justin jumped up and moved away from her.

"God damnit. he woke up..."Ashly said whipping her hair out of her face. Justin tilted he's head then gasped and pointed at her.

"You the voice I hear in my head!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Well that's the end of chapter two. I hoped you enjoyed and want to read more of my stories. Look forward for more stories soon.

Ashly: *Sitting on the bed reading a book while smiling.*

Justin: *In the corner holding himself* I can't get her out of my head!

Ashly: Hehe... I love you too.


End file.
